Broken Shadow
Prologue ''In the ranks of StarClan ''a golden tabby she-cat raced across the sandy clearing, in search of the tall grass feild where she would discuss with her former clanmates a new prophecy. "Ah, Goldenshine. We were expecting you." A large, black and white tom grumbled. Goldenshine flicked her ears, "I know." Another tom, a white one, leaned in, "How so?" "Word travels fast." "I see," -The white tom sat down- "we still seem to be waiting on Creamstar." Goldenshine shrugged peered through the trees in search of her former leader. "By the way, Snakefur--" Goldenshine turned to the black and white tom, "I will guide Ashkit through her destiny, under Creamstar's approval or not." And with that, Goldenshine raced away. Chapter 1 ﻿Ashkit woke with a start from her nightmare to find herself overheated by her brother and mothers long fur. "Oakkit move it!" Ashkit rolled on her side and pushed her brother away with all four paws. "Hey, I was sleeping!" Oakkits eyes flew open. "Sorry," She turned back over to face her littermate, "I was getting over heated." "Well, Why don't you let mom and I sleep and you go play?" Oakkit suggested, "Alone?" Ashkit's eyes widened, she had never played alone. "No, Dawnclaw and Emberkit already seem to be awake." Oakkit flicked his tail tip over the the empty nest behind her. "Oh, i'll go find them them." Oakkit and Ashkit exhanged licks on the top of the head, and with that, Ashkit was out of the den. ********* Ashkit searched helplessly around the camp for her best friend and his mother. Half giving up, she ran up to the closest warrior, Tigerjaw. "Hi Tigerjaw, have you seen Dawnclaw and Emberkit?" Ashkit tried her best to put on her innocoint face, "Yes, in the prey eating area,"-- Tigerjaw flicked his fine furred tail tip toward the large, bramble shelter across the camp. --"Dawnclaw was just eating a squirrel with Emberkit in there a few moments ago, I'm pretty sure they are still there." "Thanks Tigerjaw!" Just as Ashkit was pelting away, it came to her realization that Tigerjaw was Emberkit's father. The small kit slowed her pace to a trot, comming up to the entrance of the shelter. "Hello, Ashkit." A she-cats voice behind her nearly scared her out of her fur-- "What the..!" Ashkit whipped around, a huge white cat towering above her. "Oh! Hi, Aspenfur." The kit dipped her head to the deputy, beggining to groom her fluffy black chest fur in embarassement. "What are you getting up to all alone?" The deputy's sleek snow white looked like clean, un-distured snow on Ashkit's fluffy, blazing ebony black fur. "Oh, I was looking for Emberkit." "Well, here him and his mother come." Apenfur flicked her soft, white ear tips behind Ashkit and turned to pad off. "Thank-you, Aspenfur." The fluffy kit dipped her head once more in formal respect to the deputy before rotating herself around, suprised to find a giddy Emberkit, now standing noes-to-noes with Ashkit. "Emberkit get away!" Ashkit snapped a little to harsh, Emberkit back up. Offended. "S..sorry Ashkit." Emberkit thrust one paw forward in determanation to make the friendship grow back. Looking guiltily at her tom friend, she rushed forward to him and wove herself apolageticalyl around him.﻿ Category:Fanfiction Category:Feathermoon's Stuff